Everything Is Gone
by CSI-Hottie-Willows
Summary: Catherine has lost Gil and Lindsey she just doesn't care anymore
1. Going back

Title: Everything is Gone

Rating: R

Summary: Catherine has lost Lindsey and Gil now she just doesn't care.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of CSI.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine stood there watching her daughter and husband be burried because of a shootout. Everyone looked at Catherine with pity pity she didn't want. They died because of who her father was as far as Catherine was concerned she payed the price not them. She takes the last drag off her cigarette and stomps it on the ground. The priest finishes and everyone says the word that Catherine had no longer held faith in," Amen"

"This isn't gonna be the end," she walks away with no attempt to look back. But then who would after just losing her daughter and her huband. Holding their limp bloody bodys close, she lost them and came within inches of losing herself. She got out of there with her life but the life of their child was lost in the process. They never caught the guy Catherine never got closure she never would.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine tossed and turned always reliving the shootout and the funeral. She wakes up to her phone ringing. She picks it up," Black Widdow"

"BW Hit Mama's Lenny"

"How much"

"1 million"

"Okay give me thirty"

"Meet you out"

"Si

"Widdow nero fuori" (Black Widdow out) Catherine gets out of her bed and goes to her walk in closet and puts on black leather pants, a black tank, and a black leather coat. She pulls her red tinted almost platinum hair back into a ponytail. She walks downstairs and puts on her black boots and walks into her 5 car garage which housed an Aston Martin DB9, a 2006 Audi TT Quattro, a 2005 Bentley Continental GT, a 2005 BMW 325 Ci, and a 2005 Cadillac XLR. All of the cars were either black or silver except for the custom made Lamborghini that was neon green and had two black racing stripes down it. Catherine kept it out front. She also owned a BMW R 1150 GS adventure motorcycle. She grabs a set of keys and gets into the AM DB9 and pulls out of the garage meeting the headlights of a Trans Am. She pulls up next to it," You know what to do BW"

"Meet back at Mama Lessnos"

"Yeah"

"Okay," Catherine pulls away at lightning speed and drives toward the city.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walks through the back door of Mama Corleone's restaurant. She walks into a small office. A man is sitting behind a desk counting out Benjamins on his desktop. She comes up behind him and slices his throat," Bye bye Lenny," she walks out and gets back in her car and peels off to Mama Lessnos. She arrives at the mansion not far from hers and gets out of her car and knocks on the door. It opens revealing Sam Braun," So," she forces into the house and kicks off her boots," Dead as road kill"

"That's good"

"Where's the money"

"I'll have it tomorrow"

"Where's Jimmy"

"Downstairs in the den," Catherine walks down the stairs thinking about how she ended up next in line for the 'Godfather' of the New York mob once Sam died. 

FLASHBACK

It had been a week since the funeral and Catherine was sitting across from Sam in the penthouse," I want NY"

"What"

"I. Want. NY"

"Why"

"Because I could be the best hitman ever. Unless you've managed to forget already I used to be a forensic scientist"

"I thought you still were"

"Quit after Lindsey, Gil, and the baby died"

"Muggs I want to but I...."

"Give it to me now"

"Be ready in a week you can fly back with me"

"Thank you," she gets up and leaves the penthouse. It had been a week and Catherine with a duffle bag slung over her shoulder walked into McCarran International. She went to the NY gate where Sam was waiting. She gets on the plane and flys to NY. Staying at Mama Lessnos until she got enough for a house she became accustomed to the life of the mob.  
END FLASHBACK

She sits on the couch next to Jimmy, her one of many 'brothers'. He hands her a SKYY BLUE and an envelope," What's this"

"A plane ticket back to Vegas you need to go back"

"I'm not going back"

"Yes you are you need to go back"

"I left when my husband, my daughter, and our child died I had one responsibility that was to protect our child and I failed to do that all Vegas holds bad memories"

"Go back to Vegas don't do any mob work just go back and try to find out the real reason you left"

"I can't"

"Yes you can do it I know this isn't what you were meant to do"

"I'll go," she hugs Jimmy and gets up. She goes back to her car and peels off to her house. Not putting the car in the garage she goes inside and throws many black clothes into her duffle along with many other things were thrown into the bag. She gives one last look at her house as she throws her bag in the trunk and speeds off to JFK.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Suicide

The plane touches down at McCarrin and Catherine picks up her bag that she had as a carry on and waits to be dismissed off of the plane. The captin come over the intercom," Welcome to Vegas ladies and gentlemen. It is 2:53 am and the temperature is 78 and later on it will be sunny and maybe reach highs of 96-105. Enjoy your stay," Catherine gets up and gets off of the plane. She goes to bag check and gets her other bag. Catherine walks to the vehicle rental counter," Hi how may I help you"

"I need to rent a car do you have any Cadillacs"

"Um yes we have one in the lot it's a XLR would you like it"

"Yes please"

"Okay I need you to fill these out," the woman hands her a set of forms and Catherine fills them out in no time," Okay how long will you be taking the car for"

"A week"

"Okay that will be 198.23"

"Here," Catherine hands her two Benjamins," Keep the change"

"Here are the keys and it is in sec. 5 it's black"

"Thank you," Catherine takes the keys and goes out to the car on the airport lot. She puts her bags in the back and gets in front and peels off to the Bellagio.  
-  
She goes into the Bellagio and goes to the front desk," Hi how can I help you"

"Yeah I called earlier and booked the Liberacci Suite"

"Ah yes Ms. Catrini"

"Catherine please"

"Okay Catherine here is your key and your room will be shown to you by Tom your personal buttler"

"Thank you," Catherine looks at the young eager buttler who no doubt would be at her every beck and call. She follows him up to the suite and goes inside not after giving the kid a hundred. She throws her bags on the bed and opens up one. She pulls out a black halter and skin tight black pants. The halter revealed her tattoos. One being across her lower back that read,'Sono venuto io ho visto che lo ho conquistato ancora vivo...' in Italian meaning,' I came I saw I conquered I still live...', she also posessed a scorpion and a grasshopper on her right shoulder, she also had a large celtic cross that was black and had thorns wrapped around it, her body also adorned a devil on her hip, and a bleeding rose around her navel that was also visible with a piercing through it that was a bent barbell that was black and had a yin yang on it. She put her boots back on again and grabs her keys and goes out to her car. She gets in and goes towards the crime lab. She pulls up infront of the building that was the source of her nightmares. She goes inside and to the front desk," Can I ask where the graveshift CSI's are"

"Stokes is in the lab, Stokes in the lab also, Sanders in the lab, and Brown is in the field"

"Thank you can I go and see them"

"Yes just sign in here and put on a visitors badge"

"Okay," Catherine signs Catherine Willows and takes a visitors badge and walks back to the lab. She looks around not much had changed. She spots them all sitting in the break room engrossed in their conversation. Sneaking quietly threw the door she stands there," Ciao voi asini" (Hello you asses) they slowly turn around," Ca....Catherine"

"Hi"

"Wh....."

"I came back for a week I just got in"

"Where did you come back from"

"I'm not going to tell you"

"How have you been"

"Good not sleeping well but good"

"You dream of it all"

"Yeah and then some"

"You haven't been back since..."

"No someone I know convinced me to come back"

"I'm glad he did"

"You know we never cleaned out his office we just clean it from time to time never using it just remembering"

"Why"

"Because it meant finally believing he's gone"

"You have any coffee"

"Special brew"

"Great," she walks over to the coffee pot showing her tattoos," CATHERINE GRISSOM"

"Catherine Grissom what the hell are those"

"Hello," the thing they didn't know is Catherine refused to answer to any of her previous names only to Black Widdow, Catherine Catrini, or Muggs," Catherine Margret"

"Huh what"

"What the hell are those tattoos on your back"

"A celtic cross wrapped in thorns, a scorpion and grasshopper, and the words are italian and they mean 'I came I saw I conquered I still live', I have a devil on my hip and a bleeding rose around my navel"

"Why"

"Because it's who I am the cross reminds me how touchy Gil was about religion, the scorpion and grasshopper is us completely different, the words show our life I came to Vegas I saw him I conquered his heart and I'm still here, the devil actually is in the place of where I used to have an angel, and the bleeding rose is the one I layed on both their graves"

"What's with the scar across your arm"

"Fight"

"When"

"Nonya"

"Okay," the tall african american Warrick Brown walks through the door," Who's the new girl"

"Don't make me fucking hit you Warrick"

"I'm sorry...," he looks up from his case file into the stone cold eyes of Catherine," Cath"

"That's my name don't wear it out"

"Where have you been we've been looking for you forever"

"Stop because you'll never find me I'm back for a week and then I'm leaving and not telling any of you where I am going and where I'll stay"

"Catherine I..."

"I know you guys have been worried stop I'll be fine I have been. I think about it every night why I left and to tell you the truth I'm glad I did"

"Where are you staying"

"I want to tell you but I can't I'm sorry"

"Well off that note you know a lot has changed around here"

"I can tell," she indicates Sara's swolen pregnant stomach," I'm guessing it's Nicks"

"Yeah we got married a few months after we realized you weren't coming back this is actually our second we have a daughter at home who is 3 her name is Catherine Elizabeth Marie"

"You..."

"Yeah we missed you Cath after you left it was like you died too"

"What about you Warrick what's your story"

"Married a little after they did to Mia and we have a son and daughter both 3 twins and their names are Margret Annabella and Christopher Gilbert it tore me appart that you were gone"

"Greg"

"I got married a year ago to a girl I met when I went out to their grave one day her father and sister had died in a car accident. We're expecting a baby in the next month a girl Lindsey Katrina Margret Anabella Catherine"

"Is doc still here"

"No he retired after they died and you left he said if you guys weren't here than he shouldn't be"

"Brass"

"Cath...He...He comitted suicide after they died actually that night we couldn't get a hold of you or find you"

"Oh

"So who is still here"

"Us, most of the old rats, O'Reilly, Ecklie, mostly everyone except a few people"

"Where's O'Reilly"

"Interrogation room 3"

"Thanks," she walks out of the break room as Warricks mouth drops open at the sight of her tattoos. She walks to the interrogation room and looks through the one way window where O'Reilly is just sitting there. She goes in," Look like something's on your mind"

"No....Wait it can't be Catherine"

"Hey"

"How have you been"

"Good"

"We've been looking for you"

"I know I don't plan to tell you where I live though or where I'm staying"

"Catherine I've missed you soo much"

"Don't okay I can never come back I would just end up killing myself over the pain"

"Come here," he pulls her into his arms," I wish you would have written something though I can't sleep at night knowing you could be dead"

"I'm sorry"

"You hear about..."

"Yeah"

"He left something for you"

"Yeah"

"Here I carry it with me everyday," he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to her. She opens it and begins to read:

Dear Catherine,  
Since the many years I have known you I have always seen you as a daughter even if I never showed it. Gil was practically my son, I'm sorry for dragging the three of you out there. It's all my fault and I have lived with guilt to much in my life. I'm sorry they're gone I'm sorry I did that to you. I'll tell him you say hi and that you love him very much. But I just can't do it anymore.

Love you always,  
Brass

P.S. Catherine go to the bank and ask for box 326 I left something for you O'Reilly has the key.

"You have the key"

"Yeah here," he takes the key from the chain on his neck. She storms out of there.  
-  
TBC 


	3. Box 326

She parks at the bank and goes inside," Hi can I see box 326"

"Name"

"Um Catherine Grissom. It used to belong to Detective Brass"

"Yes right this way," she follows the woman back to the saftey deposit boxes and she shows her box 326," Can I look at it myself"

"Yes just press this button when you're done"

"Okay," the woman leaves and Catherine opens the box. Inside is a smaller box. She opens it up inside is a bunch of papers. She begins to flip through them and one catches her eye almost instantly they were witness protection papers the names were Lindsey and Gil Grissom," Witness protection," she reads on through the papers. She grabs them presses the button and the lady comes," Are you done"

"Yes I'm going to take these with me"

"Okay"

"Do I need to sign anything"

"No the box is yours now"

"Okay thank you," she puts the papers in her pocket and gets out of there in almost a run. She gets in her car and goes back to the lab. She goes inside quickly signing the same name she grabs a badge and runs back to the lab," You keep his office locked"

"Yeah heres the key," Nick hands her the key and she runs into his office shutting the door behind her also locking it," What the hell is his name doing on witness protection papers," she sits down behind the desk and opens them up and begins to read them one thing pops out to her: CURRENT RESIDENCY: 25814 HALLENS DR. MIAMI, FL. She grabs her cell and dials a number she hadn't in a few years," Horatio Caine"

"Horatio Catherine from Vegas look I need you to run a search for me"

"Sure anything"

"I need you to tell me who lives at 25814 Hallens Dr. down there"

"Okay you still have the same fax number"

"Yeah"

"I'll fax you the results"

"Thank you," Catherine closes her phone and keeps on reading the paper work. A fax comes through and she picks it up the names read were," James and Halley Hawthorne," pictures were included next to the names," Oh my god it can't be"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine had run out of the lab and driven back to the Bellagio grabed her stuff paid and made it to the airport just in time to catch the last plane to Miami.

Nick walked by Gils office and a note was taped on the door:

Who ever finds this,  
Trucked off to Miami. I found something that may bring me back.  
This is my cell #: 369-598-4785 and give me a call so I know you got this.  
Here's the key back.

All my love,  
Catherine xoxoxo

Nick immediately grabs his cell tearing the note off the door. He dials the unfamilliar number and waits," Catherine"

"It's Nick where are you"

"I'm driving through Miami"

"We found him we found the guy who killed Gris and Linds"

"Nick....They aren't dead"

"WHAT"

"That's where I am now with them they got put into witness protection the guy who shot them was after me and didn't want to kill me but them look I'll call back later and explain"

"Cath...," she had already hung up. Catherine looks at them," Can they take you out"

"Yeah"

"What about Brass"

"He's in wit. too"

"Where's he at"

"Orlando"

"So who do we talk to or what do we do to get you guys home and be a family again"

"Just give me a few minuets okay and I'll get the phone call squared away they need to talk to Nick and the team too"

"Okay," Gil begins to walk away," Gil"

"Yeah"

"I love you"

"I love you too," he walks into the other room of the small house and Catherine looks at her daughter," So how have you guys been"

"Great dad says I really look like you"

"You do you're gorgeous"

"Mom I'm sorry we couldn't tell you anything if we could I would have told you in a heartbeat"

"I know baby I know"

"What happened to you mom"

"I went to NY with your grandfather and began to work for him making good money and I have a mansion on the outskirts, a dog, big back yard, I have an Aston Martin, 2 BMWs, a Bentley, an Audi, a Cadillac and a custom made Lamborghini, and I changed a couple things about myself"

"What," Catherine removes the t-shirt she had been wearing and shows Lindsey her back," What are all of these"

"Things I had to remember you guys by"

"What do they mean"

"The cross is how touchy your father is about religion, the bugs are us and how different we are, the words are italian for I came I saw I conquered I still live, and," she puts her shirt back on," I have a bleeding rose around my navel from when I lost your sister and I have a devil on my hip"

"I thought you had an angel"

"I got it changed"

"You know dad let me get a tattoo also"

"WHAT"

"Yeah on my back I have your name written and the quote 'It is better to loved and lost than to never have loved at all"

"I can't believe he let you get a tattoo"

"He has the same one"

"Really"

"Yeah"

"God I've missed you soooo much"

"I've missed you too mom," Lindsey throws herself into her mothers arms," Don't ever leave again"

"I won't," Gil comes back in," I talked to our officer and he said we should be back in Vegas in a week"

"We need to go down to the lab"

"Where here"

"Yeah I need to thank someone"

"Okay," Gil moves to grab his keys," We can take my car"

"What kind of car do you have Catherine"

"Thats for me to know and you to enjoy the ride," they go outside and there is a limo," A limo mom"

"Yeah I told you I made good money"

"Cath"

"Just get in and shut up," they all pile into the limo," Miami Dade crime lab"

"Okay," they begin to drive," Gil"

"Yeah," she grabs the back of his neck and pulls his lips to hers in a verrry deep kiss. Her tounge forces into his mouth and then pulls away," Two years without you is hell Gil I don't want you to leave ever again"

"Catherine baby tonight the three of us go out we've missed so much"

"Okay where do you wanna go"

"Halogen it's a new club"

"Okay," they pull up to the crime lab," We're here"

"Thanks wait up we should be back in a few"

"Okay," they get out of the car and go inside," Can I speak to Horatio Caine," the woman points behind her. They turn around," Horatio"

"C...Catherine"

"Hey"

"Didn't I just talk to you"

"I grabed a plane down here"

"How goes the search"

"Actually that's why I'm down here. The address I wanted you to search it was my daughter and husband they were put in WP I was under the impression they were dead. They caught the guy and that's why I came down here, Horatio I would like you to meet my daughter and my husband Gil and Lindsey Grissom"

"Hi," Gil shakes his hand and then Lindsey," I'm glad I can help I heard about what happened you losing the baby"

"I put it behind me now I am going to dig it up because I want what I was sooo close to getting"

"Look Catherine, Gil, Lindsey anytime you need anything at all I will help you"

"Thank you"

"Give me a call later and we'll talk"

"Okay," Horatio hugs Catherine and then they all walk out.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom"

"Look I have to go I'll be back in a couple days I have to get the stuff in NY figured out"

"But..."

"Come on we have tonight and then I have to go"

"Fine," Gil walks into the room," You ready"

"Yeah listen I have to go to NY for a couple days and sort some stuff from the past couple years out"

"When"

"After dinner I'm going to have about two hours before I need to get to the airport"

"Okay let's go"

"We can take the limo I paid for it so I might as well use it"

"Okay," they walk out of the house and get into the limo going to Halogen. They get out of the car and go inside," Grissom 3"

"Right this way sir," the woman takes them to a table and hands them each a menu," I'll be right back"

"Okay"

"So what do you guys want to drink"

"Golden Sunrise"

"Screwdriver I haven't had one since...."

"Catherine you sure you're okay"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Okay," he grabs her hand," Nothing has changed I'm still here to listen"

"I know"

"Hey what can I get ya ta drink"

"Golden Sunrise"

"Screwdriver lace the Vodika with the OJ"

"Amazon St. Lemonade"

"Okay I'll be back with those in a sec can I get you any appetizers"

"Chocolate covered ants"

"Okay"  
-  
"Night babe"

"Night mom I'm really glad you're back"

"Me too"

"Night daddy"

"Night Lindsey bug"

"Sleep tight and don't bite yourself"

"I promise," Gil and Catherine walk out shutting the door behind them," I've missed so much in her life"

"All she ever wished for was her mom on birthdays, Christmas, any time she wished she wished for you like me"

"Now you've got me and I ain't goin nowhere"

"Catherine please come to bed with me it's been to long"

"Two years without sex is hell. Two years without sex from you is worse"

"I love you sooo much Cat"

"Meow," she follows him to the bedroom.  
-  
TBC 


End file.
